Protecters
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Clockwork and Jazz, the two who watch out for young Danny FentonPhantom, meet multiple times and find themsleves growing close to one another. ClockworkxJazz [Complete & redone so it makes sense]
1. Jazz, Meeting

A/N: Yes, The summary was right, there will be hints of Clockwork and Jazz. I know this is probably one of the strangest parings out there, but give it time and it'll grow on you. Anyways, this is a revamp of my original chapter. It's pretty much the same except I went through and added more details, fixed the grammar and spelling mistakes that I could find, etc. Etc. Okay? No overly drastic changes.

Disclaimer-I don't own Danny phantom, so you can't sue me!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack Fenton found his daughter, Jasmine, also known as Jazz, sitting alone on the couch in their living room, reading the latest psychology book she had gotten. "Where did Maddie and Danny run off to?" he asked. Jazz looked up from her book. "Danny had a parent-teacher conference, remember? They left awhile ago."

Jack got a sullen look on his face. "Aw, and I wanted to show them this cool thing I made." He held up a mechanical device that looked slightly like a remote, but it only had three or four buttons on it. The sullen look was quickly replaced with an excited one as he got an idea. "I know! I can show you!"

Jazz looked at her excited father then down to the device in his hands. "It doesn't look dangerous, what does it do?" He held it close to his face, inspecting it. "I'm not quite sure..." Jazz looked at her father with disbelief. "You built something, and you have no clue what it does?" He shook his head, his mood not at all dampened with by daughters disbelief "No, but I know how we can find out!" He slammed one of his fingers on a button which caused a green light shot out of the mechanisms front and fly straight at Jazz. The green light struck and surround her lifting her off the ground slightly. Suddenly it flashed brightly and when the light finally dimmed down so Jack could see again, he found his daughter was gone.

"Jazz?" Jack looked around the room for her, in case she had just moved during the blinding flash. When he hadn't found her after searching everywhere, he said to himself, "Maddie isn't going to be happy about this..."

88888888888888888888888888888

Jazz suddenly appeared very high above the ground in a very unfamiliar place. Since nothing was supporting her it wasn't long before gravity grabbed a hold of her and she started to fall. However, just before hitting the floor, she landed on top of something that went "Umph!" She opened her eyes, which had been closed during the fall, and saw that she had landed on top of someone. She hurriedly got off them and stood up. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

The person grabbed a staff that was laying on the ground right next to him and used it to lift himself up off the floor. When the person stood up Jazz could see he was an old man with bluish skin and a long white beard wearing a dark purple robe and a lighter purple jumpsuit like thing. He had red eyes with a scar across his left eye. But what was most puzzling to Jazz was that his chest had a clock face and a pendulum, much like a grandfather clock, _inside _his chest with what looked like glass covering it.

"What are you doing here?" Jazz blinked, surprised by his sudden question. "What?" the old man sighed and repeated his question, "What are you doing here? Only the others and those I bring here out of the time stream myself are allowed here." He gestured to the place, she looked around and saw that it sorta resembled an old castle, with clocks and gears everywhere. "Um, where exactly are we?"

The old man, who Jazz figured was probably a ghost, after all he did have blue skin and red eyes, had moved over to a screen that was flipping threw images very quickly, kind of like some one was channel surfing on it like you would a T.V. "An isolated part of the ghost zone." She looked back at him. "So you are a ghost then. Your not at all like the other ones I've met. What's your name?"

He looked at her, surprised showed on his face for a brief moment, but it quickly disappeared. "I am Clockwork, Master of time." The screen finally settled on an image showing her father frantically searching their house. "It is time for you to return." She came up beside him and looked at the screen. "How?" He took her hand and guided her so she was standing right next to it. "Just go through it."

Jazz was surprised when Clockwork's body suddenly shifted from an old man to that of a young man as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it "It was a pleasure meeting you Jasmine, and you needn't to worry, your not the only one looking out for young Daniel anymore."

Before she could respond, she was suddenly pulled through the screen and appeared back in her living room with a flash of light. "JAZZ!" she turned around and saw her surprised father behind her. "What happened to you?" She blinked and gave a secretive smile. "Nothing really." She walked over to where her father had laid the remote like device that had started everything and picked it up. " Is it okay if I keep this, as a memento?" Jack nodded hesitantly, still surprised with his daughters sudden reappearance. "Thank you!" She went over to him and gave him a hug before rushing up the stairs to her room, leaving her father mystified with her strange behavior. He shrugged it off and headed back down to the lab."At least she got back before Maddie found out."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: There is chapter done, Revamped and (slightly) better than before! Now on to the second one!


	2. Clockwork, Thoughts

A/N: Here is the second revamped Chapter of Protectors, very first ClockworkxJazz. Brought to you by me, Chaotic pink chocobo!

Disclaimer: I do not own, You do not sue. It is as simple as that.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clockwork dutifully watched over time alone in his large tower in an isolated part of the ghost zone. He had had always watch over time since the beginning, and would keep looking over it until the end. He saw all that might, and might not happen, like he told Danny Fenton/Phantom on that one rare occasion that he left his tower.

Danny Fenton/Phantom was something he was also charged with to look out for. The young halfa was only fourteen when he had the accident that would forever change time. Him and his descendants would become the heroes of Amity Park at first, and then in the future, the world. And all because of one misforunante accident. That is, all that would happen if he kept to his path and did not become like his counter part that was stuck in a container, which was sitting on a table behind him.

He had interfered in the ancient laws, and changed the course of time. And, in result, Dan Phantom, the older, evil, version of the young boy he watched over now existed out of time. The Observerants had wanted him to have Danny to cease to exist, for punishment for crimes he had yet to commit. So he went against their wishes, and probably the wishes of the Ancient ghosts, and let the boy decide for himself. And, as he had already known, Danny picked the right course of action.

If he had originally done what the Observerants had asked of him, ghosts would now have free reign over both human and ghost realms. What humans that survived the initial war between the two species would be in constant fear of their lives, living under ground and constantly moving, hoping against all odds that they would somehow survive. And all of this horror was prevented by one fourteen year old half breed, his two friends, a misguided young ghost hunter, and the young halfas parents and sister.

While watching over Danny, he inadvertently watched over his whole family and friends. From his parents that were oblivious to their sons condition and hunted his ghost side avidly while looking out for his human self at the same time, his two friends that had and would forever stand by his side, no matter what. to his older sister that cared avidly for bothe sides of her brother and had known his secret for a long while, waiting patiently for her brother to come to her about it rather than asking him about it.

Clockwork had found himself watching more and more of Jasmine Fenton ever since she was transported unexpectedly to his realm. He remember how surprised he was when the young woman had asked his name, few had ever asked his name, and none of them in the polite, curious manner that she had. He had watch her take the device and hide it under her bed, as if she might again use it.

Strangely, he hoped she would, she was the third full human he had ever met face to face, his first two being Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, and she was much different then those two. And he had a feeling that they would get along fine, if she ever did return.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: To some, Clockwork maybe out of character, but since we only see him in Ultimate Enemy, we can't be a hundred percent sure on his attitude if this situation would ever happen.


	3. Jazz, Dream

A/N: Revamped and slightly more fluffy (if you can call it fluff...)

Disclaimer: Do I need a new one for each chapter? I do NOT own Danny Phantom! Why would I want to? It wouldn't be as good as it is now if I did!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Wow.' Jazz thought as she looked out over some strange area of the ghost zone. Gears and clocks of all sorts of sizes floated in the background, the constant ticking of the clocks could be heard. She noticed she was floating and started to panic, worried that any second she would fall through the abyss of the ghost zone.

"Shh, don't worry." Some one whispered in her ear as she felt strong arms wrap around her and carry her over to a piece of land floating by randomly. The person set her down on the ground and she turned around to find Clockwork smiling down at her in his young man form. "Hello Jasmine." She smiled and replied almost shyly. "Hi."

Clockwork moved closed to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She returned the embrace and laid her head against his chest and listened to the clock inside. 'Its just like a heartbeat...' The two just stood there for an unknown amount of time, enjoying the others company. But the moment was broken by a knocking sound Jazz looked up and saw everything fading fast in to darkness.

"Wake up..." She looked around frantically in the darkness to try and find the person that was talking. "Jazz, get up already!"

Jazz suddenly sat up and looked around, partly relieved and partly saddened that she was in her bed and not with Clockwork in the ghost zone. Someone knocked at her door and Danny peaked his head in "Hey, wake up already Jazz! It's time for school." He left and closed door behind him, she could hear him say to himself out side the door. "I'm the one usually still in bed."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Shorter than my others, I know, but I didn't have any other ideas.


	4. Clockwork, Fight

A/N: none this time

Disclaimer, I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of the shows characters.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clockwork watched from his tower as Danny Phantom once again went up against Vlad Plasmius. Danny had found out about another plot to turn him and his mother against his father. So, of course, the young halfa had to go stop him again. Well, actually he didn't have to go anywhere since Vlad had shown up in his basement, ready to execute his plan. Unfourtanly that had lead to a fight, which Danny was not as well off as Vlad since the elder halfa had many more years of experience. Like the many fights between them before, Danny had multiple scraps, cuts, burns, and bruises, while Vlad didn't have a scratch on him.

Danny shot another ecto-beam at Vlad, who easily blocked with a ghost shield and quickly counter attacked with a well aimed ecto-beam of his own. It hit Danny in the chest and was able to knock him down to the floor and untransform him. But their fight had created enough ruckus that the rest of the Fenton family rushed down the stairs to see what was happening, which sent Plasmius retreating into the ghost zone.

Maddie and Jazz rushed to Danny while Jack fumbled with the portals controls and closed it. He came back to his son and helped Maddie take him upstairs with Jazz following closely behind. Clockwork stopped watching after that, knowing that Danny was in capable hands.

88888888888888888888

Sometime later Clockwork was about to check on Danny to see how he was when he heard a voice that was neither the Observer's nor Dan Phantom's. "Clockwork!" He was surprised when Jazz appeared in front of him, her eyes red and her face wet from tears that were still trekking down her face.

She ran up to him and started to pound her fists against his chest. "You said you would help protect him!" She kept repeating that, her tears now falling at a faster rate. She kept hitting him until he grabbed her wrists with his hands and gently lowered them to her side. "What's wrong?" This comment must of angered her more, because she broke away and glared at him "What's wrong! Danny's in the hospital cause of his fight with Vlad! I thought you said you were going to protect him!"

"I can only step in to protect him from turning evil and dying." He tried to explain, but she was to angry to listen, so she ran back to the screen/portal, which was showing the Fenton home during her time. She stepped threw and disappeared, leaving Clockwork feeling an assortment of emotions, sadness and guilt being the dominant.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ummm... Review?


	5. Jazz, Learning

A/N: this has been COMPLETELY redone. . And Jazz is probably still a tad (alot) out of character, sorry! Don't read if you haven't seen The Ultimate Enemy, but If you haven't seen that, why are you even reading this! You have no clue who Clockwork or the observers are do you? Shame on you... Kidding! nan

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jazz watched Danny sleep on the hospital bed, thinking to herself. 'If he really was trying to protect Danny he would of stepped in. I guess ghosts can't be trusted after all...' She leaned her head against the wall and stared at the ceiling 'But then again... Danny told me about Clockwork and he seemed to trust him.' After her initial meeting with Clockwork, she had pulled her brother away from their parents when he got home from the Parent-Teacher conference and asked him about the ghost. When Danny asked how she knew about Clockwork she had said that she found his file in his computer. 'Which had been a total lie... But I don't even want to know what Danny would say about it. Besides, he would probably demand for my device.'

Danny told his sister how in the alternate future, or past, that she, their parents, Tucker, Sam, and Mr. Lancer had all died in a explosion, and that he went to live with Vlad. Then Vlad had separated Danny's ghost and humans halves and the ghost half ripped Vlad's ghost from him and merged with it to become Dan Phantom. Clockwork sent Box lunch, which he said "Eww" right after he said the name, and SkulkTech version 9.9 to the present/past and he beat both of them. During SkulkTech's fight, however, he, along with Tucker and Sam, was transported to Clockwork's tower.

He told her about the fight with Clockwork, which she had to try and not smile at the thought of Danny getting rammed into a bell over and over again. Tucker had found out that the medallions negated Clockwork's power and let them travel threw the screen into the future, where he had to fight,his evil future self. Danny lost the fight and Phantom had then took the medallion from his neck and shoved it into him, melding him and the medallion together. Phantom had gone back to their present and his past, she remembered when she found the ghost. She had thought it was all a dream caused by the stress of everything. Danny then told her about all the ghosts he faced, and how they changed. The only way he had beaten them was that he had learned the Ghostly wail.

The booomarang that she had sent into the ghost zone ten years earlier found him in the ghost zone, with it was was the note attached with her hair ribbon. He went to Vlad's ghost portal, and they both laughed at the giant Purple football disguise. He told her how somber Vlad was, no longer the jealous crazed man he was now. Vlad had ripped the medallion free from Danny so he could return to the past. He found Dan Phantom at the Nasty Burger, there he had his hardest fight yet. He barley beaten him and gotten him into the Fenton Thermos when the Nasty burger exploded. Clockwork appeared, with everyone safe and told him, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Now feeling bad about how she treated Clockwork, she got up out of her chair and looked over to her mother. "I'm going to go home, make sure there isn't any ghosts still lurking around." Her mom smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Jasmine." She nodded and ran out of the hospital.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: All redone, and alot better! Yayness!


	6. Clockwork, Forgiveness

A/N: This one has been revamped and slightly changed to go smoothly with the rest of my strange story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jazz went straight to her room when she got back, after first making sure the house was ghost free. She locked her bedroom door so no one would find out she was missing if they came home before she did. She got on her hands and knees, looking for the remote which she had hidden under her bed.

She found it and pulled it out. "Time to say I'm sorry..." She pushed the purple button which was the one to transport her to Clockworks tower.

8888888888888888

Clockwork was standing next to the table which the thermos that held Dan Phantom was on. He had to make checks on the thermos, to make sure that the evil incarnate would not escape and terrorize anyone in any time. Of course the evil ghost was never quiet. "I will escape! And then you and every single thing that exists will die!" Clockwork sighed and set the thermos back down. "Your running out of threats I see. I've heard that one before." This infuriated Dan as he started to shout obscene words at him.

"Oof" Something had fallen down and slammed on top him, throwing him to the floor. He managed to shove the thing off of him and stood up. He looked over at the thing and saw it was a piece of one of the scythes that the statues held, which were high up near the ceiling. He was wondering why the scythe had fallen when someone cried out in a frantic voice. "HELP!" He looked up and saw Jazz barley hanging on to one of the grim reaper statues. The statue began to crack and in her panic she accidentally let go.

She started to fall so he quickly flew up to her and caught her in his arms. She clung on to him for dear life as he floated back to the ground. Once they were close enough to the floor she let go and jumped down to the floor. She took a moment to catch her breath while mumbling to herself, "I never want to do that again."

After she had caught her breath she looked up to Clockwork who was still floating in front of her. "I... I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I should have known that you had a reason not to step in. Besides, if we interfered in every fight Danny would never get stronger." Clockwork smiled down at her. "Do not worry. You were concerned for your brother. I understand that." She smiled back at him shyly. "Thanks."

Clockwork motioned for her to follow him "Now come, you don't want to be found missing by your parents." She nodded and followed him to the screen, which once again showed her room "Thanks again" She said as she quickly embraced him then went into the portal.

Inside the thermos Dark Dan pondered the reason why Jasmine was in Clockwork's tower, and how he could use it to his advantage to get out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ah yes... The evil foreshadowing.


	7. Jazz, Threaten

A/N: I remember when a reviewer asked if there would be romance between Jazz and Clockwork. Yes there still will be, just not in this book. The first book centers on them getting to know each other. The second will prove that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and in book three, the romance really starts! The stuff about his forms are pure speculation. No truth, that I know, is in it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom

Well, enough of that boring stuff,on to the good stuff!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jazz was content. That's the only way she could describe it. She was at the mall, and had spent most of her allowance on the psychology book she had wanted. The ghosts had taken a break from terrorizing the town, meaning she didn't have to watch out for Danny. School was out for spring break, so she didn't have to worry about homework. 'And I've gotten back on good terms with Clockwork.'

It was true. Ever since the incident with Danny, Jazz had gotten to known the age shifting, time controlling ghost better. She visited him quite often, when not needing to do school work or help Danny by keeping their parents distracted when he went to catch a ghost. Which, now that she thought about, wasn't that often. But the time she did spend with the ghost she learned more about him.

Like each of his forms had a slightly different personality. When in his youngest form, he was more childish, playful, and impulsive. His oldest form was the wisest, and he always thought before saying or doing anything. The middle form was the compromising form. He was slightly more impulsive then his older form, but still gave thought to consequences. So the middle form was her favorite, even though the youngest was the cutest.

She was called back into reality when a scream split through the usual commotion of the mall. She looked up from her book and saw the ghost's zone greatest hunter, Skulker, fighting with Danny Phantom high in the air. 'Their goes a nice relaxing day at the mall.' She thought as she dug into her purse and drew out a compact ghost gun she carried around for emergencies like this.

She aimed it at Skulker, who had managed to get Danny into a strangle hold, and shot the gun. A green laser shot out and hit the ghost which made him loose his grip on Danny, who had lost consciousness. The down side was that Skulker was now targeting her. "You'll pay for that girl!" He cried out as he flew down at her as fast as he could. She took aim and shot the tiny weapon again, but he dodged it and kept flying for her. 'Oh no, I only load two shots in there!'

She dropped the now useless weapon and started to run as fast as she could. Which, compared to the top speed a ghost could fly at, wasn't that fast. Skulker soon caught up to her and grabbed her arm and unsheathed a glowing green blade from his own arm and held it close to her neck. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't mount your head on a wall." She gulped and managed to say in a weak voice, "Because, I'm not that good of a prize?" He chuckled darkly at her. "You'd be surprised how many ghosts hate you, and I know I would get a very big reward for your head. If I didn't keep it for myself that is."

He had brought the blade closer to her neck when they heard a voice say, "Time out!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: _So the middle form was her favorite, even though the youngest was the cutest_. Cute as in baby cute, not boy cute.


	8. Plot begins, and No more short chapters

A/N: I just noticed, the last chapter was kinda of a cliffhanger wasn't it? Ehehehe, sorry about that. But luckily I didn't make you guys wait very long huh? Remember, one chapter everyday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everything had ceased moving as a blue portal appeared, and along with it, Clockwork. He had been watching the events as the played out, and even though he was not permitted to, he step in and change time. He felt he must when he saw what might happen. If Jazz died, Danny was more likely to end up evil, which is exactly what he was trying to prevent. At least thats what he kept telling himself, he refused to believe that he actually cared for her enough to be worried about her.

He slipped one of his amulets over her head and waited for it to take affect. A very short moment later Jazz was immune ti Clockworks power "Aaaahhh!" she screamed as loud as she could when she still felt Skulkers blade pressed tight against her neck, but she stopped when she noticed that nothing was moving. She looked around and saw Clockwork floating beside her wincing and covering his ears with his hands.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?"He uncovered his ears and floated down and started to release Jazz from Skulkers grip. "Saving your life." he got the ghosts hand away from her and Jazz quickly moved away from the blade."Thank you." she said as she rubbed her neck, making sure she hadn't been cut by the blade. He nodded "Your welcome, can you handle this now?"

She nodded as he brought up his staff and poked the button on top of it "Very well then, Time In." He disappeared into his portal and appeared back at his tower. From there he watched the screen as Time resumed, as well as the fight. Skulker, surprised that his prey managed to escape was shot in the back by Danny who had recovered, then was sucked into the Fenton thermos by Sam.

"You interfered in a mortals life Clockwork." He turned around and saw two Observers floating behind him. "You know your not to interfere unless it necessary." Clockwork sighed, he was in trouble now. "Jazz is an important person in young Danny's life, and if I am to keep him from turning into him," he pointed to the thermos, which was strangely silent, "Then I am going to have to protect his family as well."One of the Observers floated closer "That may be true, but we have been watching your previous interactions with Jazz, and would like to hear your explanations on that."

Inside of the thermos, Dan was being silent, listening to Clockwork as he explained to the Observers his reasons for interacting with Jazz, when he heard some one crash to the ground and recognized the voice to be Jasmine's. "Ouch." He heard her get off the floor and walk over to where the Observers and Clockwork were standing. "Hi?" One of the Observers must have been surprised by her sudden appearance, cause Dan heard an ecto shot being fired and suddenly his Thermos fell to the ground and smashed against the stone floor, breaking into numerous pieces.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: you know what, I'm getting tired of A Clockwork chapter, than a Jazz chapter, etc etc. So I'm just going to have it in plain format. Much easier. Might even start making the chapters longer... but IF I do that, I can not assure you that there will be an update everyday. So it's up to you guys, Longer chapters, but unpredictable updates, or steady updates and short chapters?


	9. Escape

A/N:

Disclaimer- See previous chapters.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dan Phantom burst from the remains of the Fenton thermos and rose high into the air, stretching his cramped arm and leg muscles. After he was done he looked down at Jazz, who was staring at him with fear in her eyes, then behind him, to where the Observers and Clockwork were floating, all three of them were surprised by his escape. He wore a feral grin on his face as he said, "Ah, thank you so much for freeing me from that Thermos."

Clockwork was the first to react to Phantom's escape by bringing up his staff. However Phantom anticipated this and quickly flew down to him. He ripped the staff away from the ghost and threw it over his shoulder, where it clattered against the floor. He blasted Clockwork in the chest with his green ecto-ray, making the time-controlling ghost slam against the wall behind him which knocked him out. Phantom smirked as the Observers looked at the unconscious Clockwork then back to Phantom with terror. They suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving Jazz alone with him.

"Lets see, Clockwork is down and out, the Observers have fled. That means only my dear sister remains." He turned around slowly and looked at Jazz who was frantically searching for something in her pocket. "So tell me, why is my dear sister visiting this old spook so often?" Jazz ignored his taunt and pulled out the Fenton ghost gun/lipstick. Quickly aiming it at Phantom she fired and a green laser shot out. The shot hit the ghost in the stomach but he just brushed it off as if it was nothing, which, to him, it was. "Now is that any way to greet your brother?" She had the courage to glare at him, but there was still fear mixed in with the hatred. "Your not my brother! Danny will never turn into you!" He floated down to her. "Ah, but he did, and I'm gonna make sure he does again. Even if I exist out of time, it wouldn't hurt to have another me around now would it?" Jazz had backed away from him as he floated down to her level, but she eventually ended up with her back against a wall.

"Now, how to make sure you don't foil my plans this time." He thought for a moment before bringing up a glowing hand and aimed at her. " How about we just remove you from the picture altogether." Before he could release the ecto ray he had charged in his hand, he was attacked from behind by Clockwork who slammed into him and threw his hands over Phantoms eyes and yelled over to Jazz. "Hurry! Go get your brother!" She nodded and ran over to the screen and went through.

Jazz appeared back in her room and landed on her bed. She quickly ran out of the room, down the hall and stairs to the Fenton family room, where Danny were enthusiastically playing a video game. She ran over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She had started to drag him back towards the stairs when he exclaimed, "Hey! Whats the big deal!" She looked over shoulder while still trying to drag him. "Clockwork is in big trouble, we got to hurry!" He looked surprised for a second before he said, "Wait, Clockwork is in trouble? How do you know that?" Sam and Tucker came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was. She groaned out loud and kept trying to drag him. "I'll tell you about that later, we have to go now!" Seeing that she wasn't about to relent, he nodded. She let go of him and he stood up. "Okay. But how are we going to get there?"

88888888888

Back at Clockworks tower, Dan Phantom had managed to get Clockwork off him and had the ghost pinned to the wall with ectoplasmic goo around his arms, and neck. "That was a pretty brave thing you did. But I'm afraid it was for nothing." Before Phantom could taunt the poor ghost anymore, he was once again attacked from behind. But instead of some one plowing into him, he was hit by a green ecto blast that made him stumble forward a few steps before he regained his balance. Enraged he turned around and saw young Danny Phantom floating behind him with another blast ready in his hand.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up." Phantom grinned at his other self. "Though, I expected you would have brought your two side kicks along with you. And where is Jazz? I'm sure she would have come back." Danny gave a small smile. "They're here, somewhere." Phantom suddenly got a foreboding feeling and looked behind him expecting to see someone besides Clockwork behind him. But no one was there, not even Clockwork. He turned back around and saw that Danny had disappeared as well.

He saw something run past him in the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, nothing was there. "So, we're going to play hide and seek now?" He saw another shadow run along the other side of his vision, "Alright, I guess I get to be 'It' then." He flew in the direction the previous shadow was running in with a malicious smile on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: That really wasn't longer than my other chapters is it? Sorry about that. But hey, I think this chapter is my best yet! By that I mean it isn't as fast paced as the others. What do you think?


	10. The only real fight of the story and End

A/N: The last official chapter.. why? Cause I like the word epilogue. I know there could probably be more fighting with Phantom but... that would be dragging it out!

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of its characters.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jazz sat with her back against a pillar with an unconscious Clockwork resting in her lap and a large ghost gun by her side. She heard someone rushing towards her so she pressed herself closer against the pillar and held Clockwork as close to her as possible till saw glowing green eyes and short silver hair. She let her breath out slowly and relaxed as Danny ran right up and stopped beside her, looking down at Clockwork, who still remained motionless. "How is he?" He asked in a quiet voice that she could hardly hear even though he was right next to her. "Not that good." She replied in the same quiet voice. He nodded then looked around. "Have you seen Sam or Tucker?" She shook her head. "Alright stay here and stay quiet. Be ready to fight when I say so." She nodded as he became invisible and she heard the air being displaced as he flew away quickly.

The plan was for her, Sam, and Tucker, all who were armed with the strongest ghost weapons that their parents had invented, to surround Phantom while Danny lured him into their firing range. Then they would fire the guns while Danny used his Ghostly Wail on him. Hopefully it would weaken him enough so they could capture him in the newest version of the Fenton Thermos that would hopefully be strong enough to hold him indefinitely.

A little bit after Danny left she heard Phantom taunts getting closer and closer to her position. She once again pressed herself and Clockwork close to the pillar and held her breath. She suddenly felt Clockworks arm move and try to grab her. She looked down at him and saw that he was awake and was looking back up at her with his red eyes. She suddenly she felt a strange sensation as Clockwork grabbed her hand and made both of them invisible just as Phantom came closer to them on the other side of the pillars. Phantom crossed their position behind them and kept going, not even slowing down. Soon he was out of sight and Jazz let out her breath quietly as they both became visible again.

"Hey Phantom!" They suddenly heard Danny call out and they both stood up, Jazz grabbing her gun as she rose. She peered around the pillar and saw Tucker across the hall like area, hiding behind another pillar. He gave a slight wave and pointed over to where Sam was hiding, her gun was already aimed at Phantom. Jazz nodded back at him and hoisted her large gun up on to her shoulder and aimed it at Phantom, who was now floating in front of Danny with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Ready to give up yet Daniel?" Danny shook his head. "I'll never give up! Especially to you! Now you guys!" He cried out as three identical green lasers shot out of their guns and struck Phantom from both sides and the back. Danny took a deep breath in preparation and let loose his Ghostly Wail on the stunned ghost. Surprised, Phantom couldn't block any of the attacks and soon collapsed on to one knee under the pressure of the four attacks. The gun blasts stopped and Danny, who used up all his power with the wail and had turned back to his human self, held the new thermos in his hand as he approach Phantom. "Say goodbye." He held out the thermos in front of him and aimed it when suddenly Phantom grabbed Danny by the neck and stood up shakily, saying in a weak voice, "I'm not quite finished yet." Danny dropped the thermos and clawed at Phantoms hand as it steadily got tighter, slowly cut off his air supply. "So how about you say good bye instead."

Jazz felt Clockwork shift behind her and turned to look at him just as a blue light shot out of his hand and struck Phantom in the arm, making him release Danny who fell to the floor. Phantom held his arm with his other hand and Jazz could see a large hole in the ghost jump suit and a patch of scorched skin underneath. "Hit him again!" Clockwork shouted to all of them. She quickly raised her gun and fired again, Sam and Tucker quickly following her lead. Clockwork shot another blast at Phantom as well, and soon the evil ghost was crouched down with his hands on the floor trying to support himself. Danny grabbed the thermos again and stood up wearily. "This time, stay in the stupid thing!" He quickly sucked Phantom into the thermos and screwed the cap on tightly.

Jazz gave a small cheer and smiled over at Clockwork who was smiling at her as well. But their happy mood was soon interrupted when they heard Sam yell out Danny's name with terror. Jazz looked over to her brother and saw that he had collapsed on to the floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter of Protectors. But fear not! There is an Epilogue and a Sequel in the works too!


	11. Epilouge

A/N: OMG! The Epilogue! This marks the end of my first chaptered DP story! And the first Clockwork/Jazz on this website! There is a fluffy part at the end just for you guys!

Disclaimer- once again, see chapters 1 through 9!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jazz was once again at the Amity Park hospital because of Danny. She had just got back from talking to the doctor and entered her brothers room and sat down beside Sam. Tucker had ran back to her and Danny's house to tell their parents what had happened. Well, actually just tell them that Danny had over exerted himself and that he was in the hospital again. Her mother and father didn't really need to need to know the details about her trips to the ghost zone to visit Clockwork, the evil possible future self that they had fought, and, most importantly, they didn't need to know about Danny's powers yet.

Jazz looked over to Sam who was leaning over and was brushing the hair out of Danny face. "What did they say? He's gonna be alright, right?" Jazz nodded. "Of course. They say he'll wake up really soon. They think that his body was just tired." Sam sat back down "I wonder why. He's still hasn't mastered that Wail of his, and it takes a lot out of him. Plus we had just got back from that fight with Skulker when you came."

They sat in silence for a bit till Sam spoke up again. "What were you doing at Clockwork's place anyway?" Jazz looked away. "Nothing really." Sam wasn't satisfied with her answer so she pressed on "How do you even know about Clockwork?"

"Sam, leave her alone, I told her about Clockwork," They looked down and saw that Danny was awake "But I do want to know how she met him." He looked pointedly over at Jazz. "So what _were_ you doing at Clockwork, Jazz." Sam rolled her eyes as Jazz shook her head "Is this really the time to talk about this?" Danny shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Luckily for her, Jazz's questioning was cut short when their parents showed up. "Danny!" The trio looked over to the door and saw Maddie and Jack rushing into the room. "We were so worried when Tucker told us that you were in the hospital again!" Seeing an escape, Jazz snuck out of the room while their parents were fussing over Danny and walked down the hallway to an empty lounge area.

"You do know that you'll have to answer him eventually right?" She jumped when she heard Clockwork's voice right next to her ear. She looked over to where the voice came from but didn't see anything. She was worried that she was hearing things when she felt an arm reach around from behind and a hand grip hers. "What are you doing here?" She heard him chuckle "The same thing you are, avoiding being questioned."

She smiled as she felt his thumb start to rub circles on her hand. "Those green floating things that were talking to you earlier?" She questioned. She felt his head nod right next to her in response, "Yes. They're called Observers. They watch over time much like I do, but they have no power to control it. So they have me do their deeds for them." She nodded, understanding the hidden confession. He was in trouble with them. "So what did you do to get in trouble?" He sighed. "I broke the only real rule that I am suppose to follow by meddling in this time period." She frowned, troubled. "What does that mean?"

He became visible and turned her around so she was facing him. He gave a sad smile as he raised a gloved hand to her face and caressed her cheek lovingly with it. "It means..." The tone of his voice sounded like he was about to resign to a fate he didn't want scared her. "Good bye..." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss and pulled away. "And I'm sorry." He raised his staff and pushed the button on top and disappeared in a flash of light

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Oh my gawd. My first completed story! Well, I hope you all have enjoyed this creation of mine, and yes, there is going to be a sequel, and possibly another story after that, my muse is killing me with ideas!

You know what I would really like? Is if you guys would write some stories. I would love to see more stories (since this is the only one so far on featuring these two, from fluffy to angst, humor to horror! Any genre and any rating, if I see another one pop up I'll make a C2 for them! So get to writing!

Good bye, my readers, until next time!


End file.
